


MCYT Twitter Prompts

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday but sad, Colour verse!, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: I really should start working on a consistent writing schedule, so these are to help me get into writing and schoolwork (hopefully).Prompts are from @mcyttwtprompts on Twitter, and will sporadically updated when an idea is posted that I can write quickly.I am willing to try and take prompts from you guys if you want.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Vibrant Vision AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: an au where mcyt can only see the color they're associated with.
> 
> example; techno and pink, skeppy and blue, purpled and purple.
> 
> they all lived in a colorful planet called "xeillea",
> 
> one day, a disaster happened and they were all brought to earth 
> 
> They started to learn the world of color since they've stayed on earth.

Skeppy missed the planet Xeillea. He missed the simple and yet endlessly complex shades of blue lining each street corner, the passing footsteps dull but vibrant. Life was easier back home. True, he never would have met Bad, or learned how exactly the other Illeans saw, but it still ached to leave his only home behind. 

Every so often, he spins the sky into a pure blue, or reflected it into the thin lakes taking his time to just immerse his vision in the sapphire, the cobalt, vivid ultramarine of blue. It’s an alluring colour, but also one of sadness, and he can’t help but wonder if that’s all he’ll ever feel away from his world of blue. 

He thinks the closest colour to match his sadness is Green, who calls himself Philza, or just Phil whenever they decide to interact with the humans on Earth. The one who called himself Bad understands him best, having moved before from a place that he still misses dearly. They stick together, with Bad introducing him to the entire spectrum and Skeppy teaching him many of his tricks, all through pranks. 

Maybe Blue isn’t all he is. 

—

Techno is glad to have left Xeillea and his horrid prison cell. After all, there are only so many orphans he could bully and get away with it. He’s tickled pink at this “Earth”, overjoyed by all the things he can suddenly see. The people that found them all seem to be relatively okay to have a bunch of them suddenly in their midst, most likely due to how they all feel like outcasts. Tommy reminds him of himself at a young age, putting on a tough facade to pretend that he’s alright alone, but in reality, just wants another friend. So he takes him under his wing, giving him lessons just because “he felt like it that day.” He steals Yellow’s friend and introduces the two of them, and they hit it off instantly, the older saying that they were friends in school before going in different paths. 

Some days he sits and thinks and remembers the things that he’s left behind (not much), the people he cared about (even less), and then the people he cares for now (a lot more than he ever thought). Pink is a colour of purity and freedom, and he takes pride in that fact, living, breathing, and seeing all the wonders that Earth opened up for him. 

Most frequently, he hangs out with Yellow, or Jordan, as he’s taken to call himself whenever he’s speaking with the small children. The older of the two calls him “Captain” as well, for piloting the shuttle to Earth, and then Sparklez (with a z because the screechy one insisted it was cool) due to his light elements. 

Pink is happy to share who he is in this new world. 

—

Sapnap hates that he had to leave Xeillea. He had just managed to be able to provide for himself while in advanced “ruby”, and then of course the gravity had to start failing on their planet. He was the only one who looked back upon their planet, and watched it implode on itself. Noting their designations and classes did spark a few questions, but none would rise to the surface, rather preferring to sit and stew on them for a bit. 

The fires of Earth only reflect a small portion of what he envisioned every time he thought of home, and he tried to describe the rich streams of red that flowed through his veins and the streets. Dream would always listen raptfully, once showing him the thick liquid that ran through his veins. Sapnap found the red as a connection to him, and from then on out, declared him as a fast friend. Occasionally, him and one of Dream’s friends, George, would chase each other through the woods for the exact same goal: find a specific plant and then bring it back to a spot that Bad would pick, who wouldn’t participate for fear of getting injured, even though he most likely would have won every round. Red is most known for anger, for bravery, and that’s how they play, with little caution and tensions high. 

The only other colour that can consistently keep him from flaming up is Gray, who always remains cool headed, able to extinguish the temper in an instant. In turn, he helps maintain his balance of Black and White. Gray calls themself Eret, and only privately Alastair. Sapnap wouldn’t even have known it if he hadn’t come across them muttering to themself. 

It isn’t just Red that he feels these days. 

—

Fundy misses his workshop, his forge back home in Xeillea. There’s not much he can do with the limited supplies on Earth. But, he regrets, there wasn’t enough time for any packing to be done. All the mods he had finished to improve the city, the various inhabitants, even possible advancements in societies, to where all the colours could understand each other easier. Gone, reduced to ash or microscopic rubble after the planet imploded. All that work to achieve “bronze”, it all wasted due to a failed experiment by the “copper” ranks. 

Earth was like getting the newest inventions, the newest materials for any experiment. An entirely new language that they could all communicate with was astounding. He monitored it just like one of his old projects, checking in now and again to see all the progress of the other colours. Red, Purple, Blue, Yellow, and Pink had all landed in somewhere Zee had called “America”, while Green and Gray had fallen in another place named “Britain.” He himself had fallen in the “Netherlands”, which all seemed to affect how they spoke the language. After a while, Fundy learned that Wadzee was actually from “Australia”, and had been visiting the “Netherlands” for some unknown reason. They bonded over Fundy’s talent for inventing games, where he created several variants for the game that he could play. 

His favorite colour to stick around is Purple, who lets his creativity flow easier and allows him to work less tense, making for a more productive time output. They tended to give a vague sense of happiness at any time, and spread it among the other colours, and Fundy trusted them enough to give them his own name. In return, Purple gave him his, Grayson, which both found ironic in their current scenario. 

Orange is his designation, but no longer his life. 

—

Purpled felt confused away from Xeillea. Having been among the upper levels, extremely close to “amethyst”, it felt to have been ripped away from the nobles and stripped of his titles here on this planet. Here, he was a nobody, just another colour that had been brought along with the others. And yet, there were still those who saw him as more than just a simple name of Purple. One of his first friends had named themself Fruit and liked to be known as a quick person, able to match even Pink in fighting. Froub (his fun little nickname) introduced him to a game he had on his computer, and they soon became some of the best on the platform. 

His special talent was more reserved, less controllable and more passive, but he could still influence it nonetheless. Mild persuasion tended to be helpful in tricky situations and calmness during intense moments of gameplay allowed the duo to be unstoppable in any adventure. 

He liked Orange the most, whose inventions and ideas to further elaborate their game of life proved to turn out successfully most of the time. Orange told him the name he wanted to go by, Fundy, then later, after they had been talking for a lot longer, Floris. He begged the other to keep it a secret, and Purpled readily agreed, all the willing to keep a secret. 

Before he left, Purple was a title that he held with pride, and now, he held it gingerly, wishing to just be himself. 

—

Eret finds himself struggling more and more while away from Xeillea, about who she is and how they found themself in this situation. Being Gray wasn’t something that most colours were proud of, especially those from the inner circles. Those that were often struggled with both a dark and light identity, with the dark being more prominent to prevail, causing the individual to be locked away until their powers were controlled. He himself had a more focused light aspect, which many Gray looked up to him for. As they had left orbit, left his focus, his sense of being, it felt harder to breathe.

No one told them until they woke up, restrained and under heavy watch by Blue and Red. Eret’s eyes stung with sharp tears in disappointment. The dark had taken over long enough to damage the shuttle beyond repair, and they had to crash land on Earth to repair. Once there, the rest of the colours refused to let them out of their sight, Many of the humans that they had become friends with often visited, asking why he had been locked up, and each time the other colours would ignore the questions until Wilbur brought one of his friends. She stayed with Gray a lot, asking them questions and taking care of them in any way she could. Eventually she snuck him away in the middle of the night, not caring that the others could hate her for it. Eret proudly declared, albeit softly, that from now on she’d use she/her with hers before to make sure she remembered Niki’s kindness. 

Red had always treated him the nicest, understanding what it was like to lose control to your powers, to be treated like you were a danger to society. He helped burn away the conflicts in Eret, leaving him numb to the problems he had before, and in turn brings a sense of balance to the hot-headed colour.

Now Gray can’t help but feel that there’s more than just balance. 

— 

Jordan liked his place back on Xeillea, a simple pilot and one of the oldest colours serving their deities. He misses his duties in the temple of the goddess, the joys of flying side-by-side with his oldest friends. Every communicator was powered through the star inside their planet, and with the planet gone, Red’s word, there was no way to contact them. Even with Orange’s help, the messages went unanswered and unknown if they even left Earth. 

So, he threw himself into creating a new life on Earth, set on being able to switch should the messages be answered, but also committed to staying. Tubbo helps a ton, reminding him of how his father raised him. Therefore, Jordan made sure to include him in as much as possible and stay by him always, providing for him and showing him what it was like in the colours. As he teaches him more and more, he begins to realise how backwards it was on that world. Light years ahead in technology, but even further back in social standards, where each colour brought with it a title, a role, and a job. Yellow is of happiness, and Jordan had felt much better being free on the Earth than he had back home, even in his own shuttle. 

Jordan liked to include Pink in their discussions, occasionally letting Tubbo go off with Tommy to do whatever they liked together. He’s glad that the Earth filters sunlight differently than Xeillea, else he may not have found out the wide spectrum of everything that existed in the viewpoints of others. Colours were unable to interact with the light barrier, and therefore couldn’t share their experiences. Written was even different too, for some unknown reason. 

Yellow likes to be spread about, and happiness is infectious. 

—

Phil does not want to remember Xeillea. Not at all. Being the ZA representing the colour Green, he knew how to communicate with all the colours, as each ZA must, but never spoke up in fear of putting a target onto him. Every ZA had a similar look, with only minor differences in appearance to show how they were all descended from the original ZA, the first to create the planet of colour. He hated the formal council meetings, ones where he couldn’t dress loose, couldn’t speak his mind without being punished for it later. 

The wind blows through his wings on Earth, and he stretches them in ecstasy, enjoying the feel of having them free. Not much is ever said of the Green, in fear of making them envious, but they in fact are a simple colour, representing abundance and helping the planet to thrive and flourish. He too does that, trying to bring out the world in the ways that he’s always been able to see, but slower, at a more gradual pace. 

His company is best complemented by Blue, who is young and immature at times, but still able to see the best in people, despite being so sad about the loss of his home. When entrusting his name to him, Blue smiled and simply responded that he had already known, then whispered his name to him, a simple Zak. Phil was glad that they were all together. 

Though it most often represents envy, Green is nothing like that, instead inspiring any who crossed its path. 

—

Of course, the world did eventually find them. 

2 years after their crash, a message finally made it through Yellow’s communicator. 

_We’re coming._

Upon their arrival, many of the colours on the ship merely stopped and stared at the world that they saw. Many of the colours had never seen anything than their own colour in shades their entire life, and to suddenly saturate their vision with the whole spectrum is overwhelming. The few who had included the rest of the ZAs and one or two officials that held the multi visions. 

Green talked to them for a few minutes, before stomping away in anger, face red. 

Pink threatened them light heartedly, Tommy hanging off his shoulder and yelling various profanities, which Bad didn’t refute for once. 

Yellow couldn’t handle the looks some of his friends were shooting him upon hearing that they all wanted to stay. 

Red threatened them non lightheartedly, with a promise to hunt them down if they took any of them.

Purple followed Green’s lead and tried to persuade them to leave. 

Orange followed that with a threat to permanently disable their shuttle if they didn’t get out of there and left them alone, including every human on the earth. 

Blue’s stormy gaze reflected itself in the thick storm clouds swirling overhead, clear that he didn’t want to leave. 

Gray merely motioned for them to leave, having not gotten up from where their head was laying in Niki’s lap as she braided in a flower crown. 

Upon hearing that none of the colours wanted to leave, Red ZA growled in anger, before stalking back into the shuttle, it taking off a few seconds after the other officials hurried in. Watching it go, Phil spat on the ground in disgust. “Good riddance.” 


	2. The Last Day AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the earth was warming up day by day; phil with his family and relatives were trying to find a way to cool themselves down. 
> 
> tubbo looks outside the window and stares in the sky.
> 
> he sees alot of bright lights.
> 
> "niki, fundy, why are there bright lights in the sky?"
> 
> "it's just for show, don't worry."  
> niki said. she carries the kid outside the small cottage.
> 
> "but why is it falling towards us?"
> 
> "it wants to give you a hug, tubbo." fundy said. he and niki hugged tubbo.
> 
> everyone in the cottage hugged each other with tears in their eyes.
> 
> phil hugged his family; tommy, techno, and wilbur. 
> 
> "i love you guys" 
> 
> "we love you too, dad"
> 
> outside;
> 
> "can you say goodbye for me and niki?"
> 
> "bye bye aunt niki and uncle fundy!!"
> 
> everyone held each other and said their goodbyes to the world.

It was hot.

It was always hot. 

Dad had said I couldn’t go outside because it was too hot.

Tubbo sighed, reminding himself over and over every time he stared out the window, longing to run and play outside. The bright sunlight and wind rustling the tops of trees beckoned him more and more, the leaves dancing in the gentle breeze. Had he seen birds and squirrels and other various wildlife, the temptation would have been too much and he would have sprinted to the wonderland outside. Instead, he stayed where he was, only a little disappointed at being unable to leave. 

Fundy comes up from behind him, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Heya Tubbo. Are you still missing the world?” He said, hugging him closely. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, ignoring the arm wrapped around him. 

“Well, how about this?” Fundy bent down a little to match his height. “Once it gets dark enough outside, we can go sit outside and watch the stars, just me and you. It should be a good enough temperature to only bring a light jacket. I mean, if you want any company. The rest of the family won’t know about the little escapade.”

“Know about what?” Eret’s voice filters in from behind them, and Fundy bristles, ears laying back in anger. “Nothing. We were just talking,” he growled, stalking away from them. Eret watches him go, emotions warring across their face. “I really wish I knew how I pissed him off so badly,” he muttered, glancing off into the sunset. The shades resting upon her face made her look mysterious, pondering the processes of the world. 

“It really makes you wonder how we ended up in this place, huh.” Tubbo could only nod, attention back upon the outside, lifting a hand to shade his eyes slightly. 

“Well hey, tonight and tomorrow, you turn 16, right? Why don’t we just stay up late to celebrate?” Eret proposes, a slight smile on his face. That catches Tubbo’s attention and he spins, glee in his eyes. “Really?” 

“Of course! It’s a big day for a big man like you,” Eret said, ruffling his hair playfully. “If you keep quiet about it, I bet that we can even sneak it past Phil. You deserve it, becoming 16 is a big deal. I’ll grab some of the ice cream from the freezer and you get upstairs. Distract the others if they try to stop.” Tubbo nodded excitedly. 

(Slightly lazy time skip)

Tubbo frowned, perched on his bed still. Breathing out slightly, he shivered, seeing his breath fog the air. The temperature was a lot colder than he thought it would be, and it’s clear Fundy also hadn’t predicted this. Eret still hadn’t gotten back with the ice cream, and he swung his legs over the bed, padding to the door.

Peering down the stairs, Tubbo noticed that there wasn’t any sound in the house. His door was perfectly soundproofed to keep his family from yelling at him while he streamed games with one of his online friends, Tommyinnit. Slowly walking down the stairs, he could hear harsh arguing from outside, he hid behind the door, listening carefully. 

“—no, I don’t care that it’s time! He’s happy here!”

“I can’t stop that Phil, we both know that it has to happen!”

“Wilbur, this is the first time that a child has actually opened up to us, hell, he gave us both the ability to open our eyes, and I doubt that it failed to happen to the others!”

“That’s the problem, Fundy’s designed to give him over! A thinking AI that does the purpose it was designed to do and free roaming isn’t something that we can fight!”

“It’s our JOB YOU F-“

“Dad?” Tubbo whispered quietly, Phil and Wilbur immediately falling silent at the word. “Tubbo, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Phil says, stepping towards him, but Tubbo shakes his head, backing up. 

“You’re not real?” He mumbles, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Not while you’re here,” Phil says desperately, stopping where he was and instead opening his arms. “I promise, as much as I can, I will keep you here.”

“We can’t.” Niki says, standing behind Tubbo. He whips around frantically, struggling in her suddenly tight grip. “Phil, they’re pulling him in today. If we kept him here, we’d be deleted, and it’s better that we pretend that it’s the same here to have a better chance of letting all the people out.”

“Niki,” Wilbur whispers, face fallen. “I don’t want to either. Tubbo’s done so much for us.” She smiles down at him, relaxing her grip a little, allowing him to wriggle free. “Letting him be pulled in is worse than being led. Trust me.” 

Phil sighed, looking away. “How long do we have?”

“Considering the state of Eret, I’d say about 10 minutes.” Niki said, tossing her hair back behind her back. 

“Then that’s enough time to start a birthday bash for Tubbo.” Phil declares, storming into the house. “Wilbur, if you are all of his ice cream again, I will slap you with my sandal.” The mere mention of the sandal makes Wilbur pale, and he hurries after Phil quickly. “I left him a little!”

Tubbo, still confused by all the sudden change, appreciates Niki wrapping her arms around him again, this time in a deep hug. “Where am I going?” He asked, leaning his head into her neck. She hummed gently, vibrating him a little. “Somewhere without us, somewhere a lot harder than what you’re used to.” 

“But we’ll make sure that it’ll be alright.”

——

At least an hour had passed since Tubbo had found them fighting, and that had been the best hour of his life. He was given cake (red velvet) and plenty of ice cream, but not so much that he got stuffed to the brim. Wilbur and Phil had fought all through that light heartedly, Phil even bringing out the sandal and smacking his power hungry tendencies from him. 

Everything was bliss. 

Everything was not bliss. 

Looking out the window and staring into the clear night sky, Tubbo notices a few lights streaking through it unnaturally. Taking a closer look, he realises that there are a lot more than first thought and panics. 

“Niki, Fundy, why are there bright lights in the sky?” He calls down, noting that Niki wasn’t alone on the steps below him. 

“It’s just for show, don’t worry,” she said, scooping him up in her arms. Fundy paces beside her, offering to take Tubbo, but she refuses, carrying him outside their house. 

“Why is it falling towards us then?” 

“They want to see you, Tubbo.” Fundy whispers sadly, reaching forward. When Niki pulled him away, closer to her, he sighed. “Please. I just want to say goodbye.”

At all of their sudden disappearance, the rest of Tubbo’s family suddenly crowd into the door, chattering about, before noticing the lights and falling silent. Wilbur turns to Phil, a tear welling up. “It was great to have you as a father, Phil. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

“Of course, son.” Phil responds, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Can you say goodbye for the both of us, to the both of us? We may never see each other again, and I’d rather go out on a happy note than a bad one.” Fundy says, drinking in the cool night breeze. 

Tubbo nods, dropping to the ground and hugging them both tightly. “Bye Aunt Niki, Uncle Fundy. I wish I didn’t have to go.”

One of the lights began to flash aggressively, and Fundy gently pulled him off the two, steering him towards the biggest one. “I guess it is true,” he muttered, before lightly pushing him into the orb.

“The world really did end in a whimper.”

——

“Wake up, T0-B.”

A monotone voice droned over his speaker, and Tubbo shot up, heart racing. Weird. He hadn’t dreamed of his family in a long time. Rubbing a hand across his face, he winced at the wet tracks still present. Schlatt hated whenever his group was disorderly, and given that his personal wake up call had just sounded, there was no time to get everything together. 

Swinging his legs over his bed and opening the door, he joined the endless throng of people shuffling towards a long and twisted hallway, before slipping into his assigned cell. Reaching up to grab the headset, he pulls it on, wincing slightly at the slight poke it gave, then tugging on the gloves with it. 

“Designation T0-B reporting in for assignment, sir.”

“T0-B is good to go!” Eret’s voice responds, before the headset flickers to life and he emerges within the throes of another battle simulator. 

“Remember your training!” is all he gets before being thrust into the game. 

The cell beside him is of T0-M, his friend Tommyinnit from so long ago. Now, whenever they see each other in the hallways or during breaks, they stick together.

Besides him, the only other reminder of his past is Eret, whose AI never quite got the process of self-thought, and was instead spread throughout the system in hopes of keeping any rebellions down. Tubbo later learned, while looking through sections of the code, that Eret was originally meant to have been the second person to try and convince him to join Secret Murders of Pythorea, but a glitch in the system instead made him neutral. 

_Remember, Dream is always watching._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be doing homework since I'm a little behind in school but mcyttwtprompts had more fire prompts.


	3. A Soulmate's Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from racoraffi:
> 
> Platonic soulmate au where like Wilbur niki. Tommy tubbo and Ph1lza and techno but it is completely platonic
> 
> The way you know who it is is that feel the right temperature when talking to the person or cold otherwise maybe

2019

Niki shivered, reaching for a blanket draped across the back of her chair. She wrapped it around herself, trying to find warmth. After huddling into it, tucking her feet into the thick comforter, she sighed in discomfort, wishing she wasn’t cold. It was unfortunate that she always had been, ever since her soulmate grew old enough to accept her. 

She’d been cold since 5. 

Every day was another day to try and find someone who even knew her soulmate. Every day was another day expanding her friend circles, trying over and over to try and find someone who knew or even talked to her soulmate, meaning that there was little hope for her to find her soulmate. 

Rolling over into a blanket burrito, she decides to open up Twitter and see all the things happening in the world. The internet was actually really helpful when it came to soulmates, with many stating that they found their partner through various social media sites and other websites. Interactions would still give that rush of warmth that came with a touch from your soulmate. Niki hoped that she’d have a good soulmate, didn’t matter whether it was platonic or not. 

Absent-mindedly scrolling through Twitter, leaving likes and comments on various posts and stuff, retweeting a few pieces of fan art that were tweeted to her. She quickly posted _Hey guys! Feeling a little down rn, mind sending some good vibes my way?_

A few seconds later, thousands of cat pics flooded her replies, and she chuckled at a couple of them, saving them to her gallery. Touches of warmth tingled her fingers, and she frowned, checking the post again. A lot of people had new profile pictures, of some young looking man, with hearts covering the picture. SHe checked the news, and the only one that seemed like it fit was YouTuber “Jschlatt” reveals his face in new video! Click here to see!

Looking at the various replies, she noticed a lot of positive support, one of the more prominent being someone named Wilbur Soot. Switching from Twitter to Youtube, she looked up the two of them together, and came across several videos of the two of them playing this game called Minecraft together. She sat up, tucking her feet under her legs tightly, watching a few minutes of one of the videos, laughing occasionally. 

Twisting her lips, she opened Twitter again, then looked around on the site to find his Twitter profile. Creating a new DM between the two of them, Niki giggled at his profile’s picture, a little goat that looked surprised, then typing in something quick and sending it. 

_Uh, hi! I don’t know how to properly word this, considering this hasn’t happened to me before, but I think you know my soulmate._

Schlatt immediately begins typing back.

_What if I’m your soulmate?_

_Did you get a rush of warmth from our interaction?_

_…_

_No_

_Then I don’t think you are. I get some from yours, but it’s nothing close to what a lot of people describe._

_I know a lot of people, so I’m not sure if I could fully help you._

_Maybe I’ll add you to a discord? What’s your tag?_

_Oh, I don’t have discord yet._

_REally? Then I’ll get a couple friends on a group chat here on Twitter._

_Brb_

Niki set down her phone, laying back on the bed. 

Her phone pinged, vibrating slightly. 

Wilbur Soot@Wilbur Soot:

_Hello? Schlatt?_

Nihachu@Nihachu:

_Oh, hi! I think we might be soulmates!_

——

Wilbur stared down at the small print on his phone. Soulmates. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” he swore, tossing it onto his bed and leaning back in his chair dramatically. Turning back to his stream, he sighed, head in hands as he leaned forward. “Chat,” he begins desperately, mouth close to his mic. “Chat, I need your help.”

Immediately the chat floods with comments asking what his problem is, scraps of warmth flooding in. “Chat,” he starts again, “my arch-nemesis just found my soulmate.”

Chat bursts into hearts and happy comments, the support making him feel fuzzy inside. 

“But, I don’t know them. There’s not too much on her out there, and I’m worried that we’ll be the more bitter parts of soulmates! Should I go for it?”

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Yes why wouldn’t you_

_No_

_Yes_

_Pog_

_Yes dumbass_

Wilbur smiles, face lighting up. “Okay! We’ll say hi and that’s it!”

(4 months later)

Wilbur and Niki chatted amicably on his Love or Host, talking about their feelings and how they would fit together. 

“It’s just so random that we’d meet like this,” he says, and Niki beams, hugging her blanket. “Yeah, it really is,” she responds, looking away. “You know, I was kind of scared to talk to you at first.” 

“Me too!” Wilbur exclaims, tossing back his hair. “Like, I didn’t think Schlatt would be the one to drive us together. That man is just chaos incarnate and I’m not sure how we were even able to do those videos together,” he chuckles, thinking back. “Minx said she felt warmth from me, and she probably did, which means I know her soulmate pretty well. Who do you think it is?”

Niki giggled, “What if it was Schlatt? Not romantic soulmates, but like platonic?”

“The two of them being friends? They would probably murder each other before that happened!”

(8 months later)

They now had a very weird family. Three months after Wilbur’s Love or Host, they met up in real life together. Hugging felt like an inferno sparked within them, the fire cleaning the deep coldness from their bones and instead making them feel light, free. 

Later on, he met a younger boy named Tommy, and then learned of his platonic soulmate, Tubbo. Both were loud and chaotic, but felt right within their little group, and Niki proclaimed both of them as her brothers. Wilbur thought it wouldn’t be good for her to say that, and consequently was roped into Tommy’s rebellion on a Minecraft server. He may complain about it, but in the end, he did love both of them like younger brothers. 

Around the same time, he met a man named Phil, and the latter almost instantly adopted him as a fake son. With Wilbur came Niki, Tommy, and Tubbo, and Phil didn’t hesitate in adopting them into a family as well. They would joke around often, acting just like a family, and Phil watched over them, in more than one way. Wilbur feared the sandal that Phil always threatened him with, and would shovel as much sand as possible into his mouth when no one was looking. Niki personally thought that he could do better than sand, but you never could undersand your soulmate completely. 

Phil one day introduces them to a guy named Technoblade, whose voice was flat and deep, but still held emotion quite well. After announcing that he had also taken in Techno, said person immediately zeroed in on Tommy and declared war on him. Tommy sputtered in objection, then objectively silenced by the threat of Techno. 

The family was chaos, with everyone being linked to each other platonically, and even paternally in the case of all the boys. But in the end, for once in their life, warmth surrounded them, with each interaction they had, each fight they resolved, each simple touch or brush of the hand. 

The best experience Niki and Wilbur ever had together was doing a double “date” with Schlatt and Minx, the four of them only planning on really doing Minecraft together. No one expected Schlatt and Minx to be soulnemesises. 

Wilbur chuckled over their call, listening to the distorted mic of Schlatt and the loud Irish swears from Minx’s side. “You think they’ll ever stop?”

Niki smiles, watching the two avatars just stand there while their players fought over the discord call. “Probably not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really the best at writing relationships and tried to base this mostly off of real time, still not entirely sure I got the timeline right.
> 
> Wilbur's LoH was 8 months. 8
> 
> I wrote it to where people could find their soulmates by talking, interacting, speaking, or just knowing someone who knows them. The stronger their friendship, the greater the warmth, but the warmest is like a nice fire on a winter's night, where you're sitting far enough way to not overheat, but close enough to not get cold.


	4. Simple Scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this last week and then just never finished until actual Spook Day. Uh, here, have this and maybe some more in a few days?

“Halloween!” Tubbo shouted, stretching back in his overalls, bee covered shirt almost rippling in excitement. “It’s Halloween Tommy, aren’t you excited?”

Tommy groaned, his own fake suit lended by Schlatt giving him an air of disappointment. “No, I’m not. The only thing that I care about tonight is just free candy from random strangers.”

Tubbo frowns. “You don’t like Halloween and dressing up? All the monsters and spooky events?”

“Please. Like any of that isn’t just a bunch of dumb stories made up by older people who just didn’t want to give out any candy. Honestly, all these people dressing up and shit is so dumb.” Biting his lip, Tommy studied his reflection, then checked his phone. “4pm. Just enough time to get over to school. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, ok.” Tubbo muttered, throwing on a light jacket over his outfit. 

——

Both boys walked into the crowded gymnasium, Tubbo gawking at the decorations hung in the rafters while Tommy strolled through the crowded displays, leading him impatiently. “Tubbo!” He snapped, after the mentioned had tripped for the fifth time, not looking where he was going. “Focus! I want a good grade from Mr. Watson.”

“Sorry Tommy,” Tubbo responded meekly, ducking his head down and following him carefully, until they got to their display. They both argued over the concept of their poster board, where Tubbo had wanted to study bees, but Tommy insisted that they’d get a better grade over the study of people, with how mental illnesses formed and how people reacted to certain stimuli. It was certainly interesting for both of them in the results. 

After an hour or so of waiting at the poster, answering questions and joking around with friends, Tubbo nudged Tommy’s side. “Mr. Watson’s coming our way.” Upon reaching them, Phil looked over their poster board, occasionally brushing his cloak out of the way. “Fantastic job boys!” He said, watching the two of them beam with pride. “May I ask who you conducted this experiment on?”

“Well, our older brothers said that we could, and a few other people that we’re friends with contributed as well. Was that not allowed?” Tubbo says, wincing at Tommy’s slight poke in the side. “No no, it’s fine, I was just curious. Anyways, it’s safe to say that you two definitely got an A+ for this.” Marking something on his clipboard, he glances around the room. “Anyone you would recommend to do next? I’ve got everyone from your class.”

Tommy vaguely gestured to the room. “Knock yourself out, big man Phil.”

“See you in class Monday then!” Phil smiles, leaving the two of them to pack up their presentation. “Oh, I forgot to give him something! I’ll be right back Tommy!” Tubbo shouts, already sprinting towards the gym doors he had disappeared through. “Better not be late,” can just barely be heard from behind him, as he pushes open the door and into the night air. Scanning the parking lot, he sees Phil’s fancy vampire cloak flapping in the breeze. 

“Mr. Watson! Mr. Watson!” Phil looks up, and seeing Tubbo alone, glances around. “Tubbo? What’s up?”

“I got you candy!” He says, rummaging through the pockets of his overalls, before presenting him several packets of Gushers. “I remembered you said you like juicy food, so I thought to give you these!” Phil’s face seemed to pale for a second, before he smiled, ripping open a packet and popping a few in his mouth. The liquid squished, a bit splattering across the lot. “Oh sh- crap, I swear I’m better at eating these. Must be the moon or something.”

A second later, and a scream rips through the parking lot, startling the both of them. “What was that?” Tubbo says, before a figure tears across the empty space towards them. Phil blurs in sudden motion, intercepting the figure before it can get to Tubbo. 

The younger can only watch as Phil, one of the most relaxed people he's ever met, viciously ripping through the offender until they still. When he looks back, sharp fangs poke from behind his lips, eyes red with fury. 

Tubbo stumbles back in shock, watching the changes fade from Phil. Holding up his hands desperately in a sign of peace and constantly checking behind him for cars, Tubbo begins almost sprinting back to the gym, Phil shouting behind him. 

Throwing open the doors, he gulps. None of the crowd that was there before littered the gym, tables turned over in disarray and poster boards torn straight through, a claw mark here and there. "Tommy!" He shouted, not caring if he attracted any attention. "Tommy!" 

"Tubbo!" Principal Maron limped from one of the hallways out, covering his arm. "Where have you been?" "Out..outside." he said quietly, looking around. "Where is Tommy?" 

Jordan shook his head. "We're not sure. I heard the screams and came rushing in, but everybody had disappeared by then. Got attacked by something, then it took off to the outside. How did you survive?" 

"Mr. Watson. Are you okay, sir?" Tubbo asked, gently grabbing his hand, withdrawing it after Jordan flinched. "Phil? You should stick with him for the next few days, okay? I need to go see if anyone else is okay." 

With that, he nodded to Tubbo, leaving the gym through another door, limping slightly less. Tubbo spots a small appendage on his head that definitely hadn't been there before: a tiny ear that flicked at each movement. 

Taking one last look through the gym, Tubbo pushed open the door to the parking lot and headed back, telling Phil what happened. Gathering him under his cloak, he bundled him into his car and left it around him, driving off. Tubbo watched the school shrink into the distance, wondering if Tommy would be at home tomorrow. 

In the gym, two small forms flickered into existence, Tommy, and a slightly smaller woman. The first kicks angrily at some of the debris, then swears when his foot passes through it. "I hate this time of year!" He exclaims, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Well look, Tubbo's still okay, right? That's another successful Halloween night if anything." The other points out, staring up at the full moon. "Niki, we both know that the only reason we're still 'alive' is because of Phil's weird blood magic. If those Dreamons keep getting stronger, we're not going to be able to keep this up."

Niki sighed, turning back to him. "How do you propose we solve this, then?"

"Overthrow the government," Tommy responds calmly. "Or just figure out where they're coming from," Niki suggests with a soft smile.

"Yeah, that also works."

**Author's Note:**

> I could expand on this but that'd take too long atm


End file.
